freekamenriderfandomcom-20200216-history
Good is the New Bad
Good is the New Bad is sung by Redeemers and Dazzlings in Mario & Sonic with Equestria Girls: Journey Beyond New Earth. The Dazzlings overhear Sapphire Night and her friends Wallflower and Juniper singing and are blown away. Wanting to wow the crowd, Adadgio invites them to sing with them, surprising Team Mario and Sonic, Team Mordecai and Rigby, the Loud Siblings, Maverick Hunters, Mysticons, Aikatsu! Idols, the Turtles, Rainbooms, Shadowbolts, Mega Rangers, Dino Charge Rangers, Ninja Steel Rangers, Beast Morphers Rangers and their allies in the audience. Lyrics :(Hidden by green mist) :and Redeemers ::Call it bad, call it good ::Call it even if you could ::Call it good, call it bad ::It's the best you ever had :Dazzlings ::We know what's hot, what's not ::We strike a pose and then they take a shot ::They get in close, they try to run the spot ::We come to show 'em what we got, we got :Redeemers ::It's time to make a stand ::We breaking through and now we in demand ::We here for good it's really not so bad ::So shout it out and give it all you have :and Redeemers ::Bad was all the rage last week ::But good had got a wicked beat ::Good is the new bad ::Good is the new bad ::We can feel the mad love ::Gimme more of ::Bad is the new good ::Bad is the new good ::We can feel the mad love ::I think that we should ::I think that we should ::I think that we should ::Call it bad, call it good ::Call it even if you could ::Call it good, call it bad ::It's the best you ever had :Redeemers ::We use to love the dark ::But then we saw the light and felt spark ::We bring the fire and make it better and better ::Cause good is back and now it's badder the ever :Dazzlings ::Bad was all the rage last week ::But good had got a wicked beat :and Redeemers ::Good is the new bad ::Good is the new bad ::We can feel the mad love ::Gimme more of ::Bad is the new good ::Bad is the new good ::We can feel the mad love ::I think that we should ::I think that we should ::I think that we should ::Call it bad, call it good ::Call it even if you could ::Call it good, call it bad ::It's the best you ever had ::Call it bad, call it good ::Call it even if you could ::Call it good, call it bad ::It's the best you ever had ::Call it bad, call it good ::Call it even if you could ::Call it good, call it bad ::It's the best you ever had ::Good is the new bad ::Good is the new bad ::We can feel the mad love ::Gimme more of ::Bad is the new good ::Bad is the new good ::We can feel the mad love ::I think that we should ::Good is the new bad ::Good is the new bad ::We can feel the mad love ::Gimme more of ::Bad is the new good ::Bad is the new good ::We can feel the mad love ::I think that we should ::Call it bad, call it good ::Call it even if you could ::Call it good, call it bad ::It's the best you ever had Trivia *Juniper's look and color are based off her giantess mirror form. *In the Spanish trailer of the upcoming Equestria Girls Festival special, Wallflower Blush makes a cameo appearance, but in her normal clothes. But in a photo of the earlier release, she was eventually see in a festival outfit. *Song "Good is the New Bad" from Desendants: Wicked World. Category:Songs Category:Mario & Sonic with Equestria Girls: Journey Beyond New Earth Category:Heroes' Songs Category:Crossover Songs